Once Upon a Witch's Curse
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Emma Swan had her journey. Figuring out she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. But there was one such family that had been left behind. The Devolos. A family of witches which will change Storybrooke. With one wrong turn in a family trip - Chantale Devolos will discover there's more to her and her family then she knew. Pairing OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Author's note: I do not own Once Upon a Time. All rights are reserved. I also do not own the plot or idea of this story. Everything goes to Queen Mab the Second. Without who, I wouldn't have the amazing plot to write this and can't wait to progress further into the story.**

 **Side Note: Bold letters/words indicate a scene change.**

 **One ~ Chantale Devolos**

"Is this it?" A male's voice questions. His blue eyes glimmer in the pale light, they blink once and another in worry. Already double guessing himself and his ridiculous idea.

"Yes, it is. " This time, a female voice replies. Adding the final touch to her work of art.

"Maybe, we shouldn't. "

"You wanted to do it. Where's your sense adventure, did it run away again?" She peered over her shoulder, her brows inching up in question. Waiting for a response she knew he didn't have the courage to admit.

"Chantale. " Blue eyes, as clear as the morning sky, blinked, annoyed. Regaining her focus on her piece of art before her.

"Mitchell, this was your idea. I'm just here to be the lab rat. " Chantale explained, looking up to see her cousin with a worried fill expression.

"Maybe the others were right. It was a stupid idea. " He took a step so that he was blocking her from the potion. Extending his arms a width apart. Chantale crossed her arms and replied,

"Enough with the maybes! There are only ideas derived of madness. And madness wins every time. That's how we can evolve. Now move aside before I make you!" She lifts her hand up and Mitchell had the good sense to move. Knowing he was two seconds away from getting knocked from under his feet and sent flying.

"Is it done?" Mitchell questions as soon as Chantale resumes her actions.

"Almost. "

Chantale Devolos is an expert. When it comes to the fine craft of potion making she was number one. Even her family and friends gave her much compliments. She might even be called a prodigy. Alright she was a prodigy, no use in sugar coating the truth.

She eyed the ingredients she had Mitchell collect : Dandelion Root (Fairy Clock), or more commonly known as Witch's Milk, Eye of Newt, and the last ingredient being her blood. Blood magic was the most potent. The most forbidden of all magic.

She grabbed the letter opener. Pricking her finger. Oozing, Crimson blood, dripped down and became cold as it dropped into the bowl joining the Witch's Milk and the Eye of Newt.

"Blood magic is dangerous. We shouldn't do this! I shouldn't have suggested any of this!"

"No shit, Sherlock! But it's already too late! So stop with the second guessing, because it's getting old. "

"Chantale!" 

"For once in your life, Mitchell. Shut the heck up. "

With that Chantale closed her eyes and raised the completed potion. She was eye level with it and hesitated only for a second before she consumed all of it. When she swallowed she chanted the spell,

"Sacred Ancestors of the Devolas line, blood of my blood, will the future to me so that I may see, so more it be. "

" **You ready to go? HELLLLOOO, earth to Chantale?" Raoul waved his hand in-front of** her, trying his best to catch her attention. Chantale shook her head out of her thoughts and slapped his hand away.

"Yes. I'm ready. " she replied, annoyed.

"You looked lost in thought. Tough night?" Chantale knew what he was doing. He liked to delve into matters that weren't his and he always knew when something happened. It was almost as if he could sense it in the air.

"You could say that. " Chantale said. Trying to keep her voice steady and nonchalant.

"Care to explain?" Raoul pried.

"Not really. "

His laughter rang through her ears, however she learned long ago to ignore it. After throwing her pack on top all the others luggage, she opened the car door and sat and slammed the door shut.

Mitchell sat beside her. His eyes conveying pure worry. He was the only witness to last nights experiment. He saw what happened. Things like that shouldn't even happen. Chantale stared at him - almost as if the two had a wordless conversation with one another. Making sure he kept his mouth shut and silent. The two of them didn't need any of their cousins, nor their parents finding out what they had committed.

This was going to be a long trip, she thought as the car reversed and was set to drive.

 **The scenery changed with each second, minute, and hour that passed. Driving on** the road, it was the Devolos's goal to reach their vacation destination. Although it was clear as day to all of them that they were completely lost.

"Do you even know where you're going Raoul?" Lorraine asked. She had taken the passenger seat - she and her brother were super close and Lorraine cared enough for the bulk of them.

"Yes, Lorraine. I'm following the directions correctly. "

"Apparently, you're not. Now give me the map. I will do the navigation. " Lorraine said, while trying to grab onto the map from her brother's hand. But she missed and made Raoul miss his exit. "Great. Now you made me pass the exit. " He said, making Lorraine to cross her arms against her chest.

Great. Now she was playing the silent treatment. Real mature, she thought inwardly.

"How about we just make for the next exit?" Chantale suggested, after hearing enough of their sibling bickering, hoping to defuse the situation.

Ever since they were children, Chantale always had to play moderator between her cousins. It could be annoying at times, but she initially thought someone had to do it, might as well be her. She took a glance at her other cousin - sitting on the other side of Mitchell. His nose in a book. Complete ignoring the rest of us. Lost in another world. He had vibrant red hair that made him stick out, although when his nose wasn't stuck in a good book his overall presence could be quite intimidating. He was always ready for any given situation and that made him valuable.

Chantale's attention veered back to the road and mist that had begun to cover the road making it hard to see through the windshield and window.

"Great. Now there's fog. " Raoul complained.

"Just take the exit Chantale pointed out." Lorraine pointed, silent treatment forgotten.

"Thanks for the reminder, genius. " Raoul replied.

"Takes one to know one. " Lorraine chided back.

Ah, typical brother and sister banter till the end, so annoying, I thought to myself once again.

She turned her attention from the car and her cousins, to the side of the road. Reading the signs to pass the time. But, when her blue eyes landed on one for some unknown reason, a chill ran up her spine.

"Storybrooke, Maine. " It read.

She had to close her eyes. The vision the spell gave her would no doubtfully come to pass. And it would all end here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time. All rights are reserved. The idea and plot of the story I don't own either that goes to Queen Mab the Second, I'm just the one writing it out on paper, well in this case online. Here is chapter Two and hope you all will enjoy!**

 **"It looks like a ghost town."** Lorraine was the first to speak, when Raoul had made it to the first sightings of the town. "I wonder where everyone could be?"

"Who knows. They could of have magically disappeared. " Chantale chirped in a sarcastic manner. It got a laugh out from her cousins.

"Maybe. " Raoul agreed.

The light laughter made the tense situation a color brighter.

Raoul parked the car, turning it to a shoulder of the road. Then each one of them got out and noticed that there wasn't any wind.

"Strange." Darius said well shutting his book proceeded to open the trunk to stash his book away.

''Strange is the word Darius'' Chantale answered her cousin well walking to one of the buildings. Looking into the glass window of a diner, her fingers met the glass window - that's when a vision came to her.

She saw the diner filled with people. Everyone seemed happy. Then a big cloud of smoke overtook them and everyone was gone.

then Chantale was sent back to her body so hard, she almost fell on her but. Every time she had a premonition, it was a rather violent out of body experience.

"I can't even begin to imagine what happened. " she says well glancing over to her worried cousins. Her cousins knew when she had received a vision, and well worried for her healh each time, they didn't ask what it was, Knowing Chantale would act on it.

Then a noise could be heard from above them. they all looked up and for a moment, Chantale could of sworn she saw something, but It was only for a second and the others didn't seem to have saw anything at all, strange.

Her eyes then moved to the massive clock tower, lost in deep thought.

It was like fate had pulled her and he family here. Although she didn't believe in fate, she believed in free will and her own choices.

She then walked passed her cousins with knowing determination in her step. Her gut has never lead her wrong and right now, her gut is telling her to go that way.

Somehow, seeing that vision was the first thing that held her to somewhat care for the people of this town, which is a bit strange to her sense she didn't know anyone in this town, she never even set foot in this town until today, but in her heart she couldn't abandoned these poor people in need.

"Follow me. " Chantale muttered to her cousins well leading the way.

 **Storybrooke Library was what the clock tower read,** but It had been boarded up like something had been locked in. Or in the towns people's case, they were locking themselves in to protect themselves from something outside.

The dark clouds entered Chantale's mind once again. Could the two be connected?

Wanting to know more, she raised her hand, the boards then started to glow white and shake a bit, but they wouldn't budge, "help me with this Raoul, would you? "

Her cousin nodded and raised his hand as well. Some red was added to the white, their combined power overtaking the boards and pulling them all off the door.

Wood went flying everywhere as the double doors to the library sprang open - the doors coming off the hinges from the powerful force.

"Ok then, time to go in. " Chantale said as she started advancing...

"Wait Chantale. Shouldn't we have a plan first before wee venture into a building wee know nothing about? " Chantale stopped and glanced back to Mitchell with her eyes rolling, Ever the worry wort.

"Mitchell, we're witches. Our plan are our powers, so stop worrying so much." Chantal said then entered the building with Raoul, Lorraine and Darius. Mitchell sighed, but nodded anyway and followed after everyone else.

 **Inside, books splattered the floor** , but that's not the only thing, blood spots matted the floor as well.

"Well this doesn't look good. " Raoul said well observing the whole mess.

"Obviously." Lorraine returned sarcastically with a eye role.

The Devalos cousin then split up to search the room for clues as to what happened here. Some of them (Mainly Mitchell and Darius) were quit innerved by the sight of blood, but continued searching. A few minutes later, Chantale called out to them, having found in elevator door further back.

"Well, who wants to go down first?" Chantale asked as the elevator blinked it's lights on and off. But the others had their reservation about going down that thing. There could be anything down there: A monster, some crazy psycho killers, rotting corpses... Anything, plus their not sure if that old thing won't fail them and trap them in the elevator or make them crash to their deaths.

But in the and, all that wasn't enough to scare the Devalos family away. If anything, they were pretty darn curious now, and that curiosity is what encourages them to get in that thing and discover what's down bellow.

 **The elevator ride sure wasn't the steadiest and it wasn't in easy ride,** especially with 5 people inside such a surprisingly small space. But then, the road to hell never is in easy one.

downstairs was like a cave, Big, pitch black and cold. They couldn't see or hear a thing down here.

"Well, now what?" Mitchell asked, as if all the hope and courage in him had suddenly vanished. Lorraine then squeezed his hand in encouragement, which made Mitchell smile back at his sister. Always count on Lorraine to be the rock that held us all together.

One step was all it took before the ground gave away. Apparently, the ground was solid rock, and they weren't the only ones occupying the air down there.

They couldn't hold themselves up, the shaking of the ground tearing it apart. It was the only warning that they had that something was down here, Something obviously non-human.

"Over here. " Darius commanded, quickly taking control of the situation. Closing his eyes and revealing his magic, the rubble beneath their feet froze and they could finally stand on equal footing. They were quick to take advantage of Darius's gift.

Already quick to take action, Chantale used her own gift, using what light energy she absorbed outside to create a small source of light to see in this thick darkness.

Only to see a creature she thought only ever existed in her favorite childhood story.

The Jabberwocky.


End file.
